YuYu Hakusho Book Two...Chapter Five--> The Enemy
by Angel Ishe
Summary: Continutation to the fic series "YuYu Hakusho Book Two"


Chapter 5- The Enemy

Just when we neared the park we heard a scream. "There!" Kurama yelled. We darted off to follow the voice. We arrived just in time to see Kowaru seizing a boy in his hands ready to smother the life force out of him. "Rei-gun!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed at Kowaru. It hit him and he staggered. He grinned evilly and dropped the boy unto the ground. "Finally, the Rei kai tantei is here. Now, I'll have more delectable rei ki to devour!" he laughed maniacally. "Shut up! You're the one who's gonna be fried!" Kuwabara cried. With that he leaped off and sliced at him with his rei sword. Kowaru merely vanished. I'm over here stupid! He taunted Kuwabara. Augh! Kuwabara sliced at him again and again but he merely disappeared. Kuwabara stood back beside Yusuke in frustration. "Okay, here's the plan. Hiei you attack from the left, Kurama from the right, Kuwabara from the front while I'll try to get a clean shot of him and Botan--- he started hesitantly. I can do it, Yusuke! I am not a helpless little girl! I cried. Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and said "Koenma-sama wouldn't let her be a rei kai tantei if she wasn't capable of fighting." Yusuke sighed. "Okay, Botan you attack from the back." With that settled we went to our positions. Wait! Kuwabara cried. "How can we hit him if we can't see him?" "Feel him through his you ki, baka! Hiei grunted. Oh yeah! Kuwabara replied. 

We all cautiously scanned the park. The park had suddenly grown dead. Not even a single breeze was blowing. Without warning, the trees began to sway as the wind blew through them fiercely. And in the middle of the park, there was a flash of green. "Now!" Yusuke cried. As we all leaped to attack him. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, Hiei unsheathed his katana, Kuwabara held his rei ken, Yusuke pointed his rei gun and I held my staff. 

But before we could even get to him, we were knocked off our feet. A powerful green blast hit us and we all fell flat on our backs. Kowaru stood over his fallen enemies. He laughed at them. "Is this the best Koenma could do! Why this is nothing but child's play!" he continued to laugh wildly. I slowly raised my head and looked for the others. They were still sprawled all over the grass. The blast must have been centered on them. Kowaru continued to laugh. "Pathetic, pathetic little creatures" he said in disgust. Yusuke and the others were still unconscious. He raised his arms and a strong green aura built around him. "Now you die!" he shrieked as he released a powerful blast towards them. 

NO!!! I got up and ran in front of the four. I crossed my arms infront of me and screamed Fire shield! And as I did a red shield materialized before me and dispersed his blast. Kowaru abruptly stopped laughing (finally!). "Aha! We have a challenger! Pretty little thing, aren't we?" Kowaru said gleefully. "At last someone who might actually come close to matching my power." Kowaru's voice drifted as he rendered himself invisible. "Where am I, girl?" he taunted. I looked around. I tried to follow the sound of his voice but he kept shifting his position in a few seconds or so. Stupid girl, do you think you could defeat me?" he hissed as I struck air with my staff. I feel a blow to my stomach. He let out his maniacal laugh once again as I winced in pain. I clutched my stomach and looked over my shoulder to see if any of them was conscious. Che! I cursed seeing that I was on my own. I closed my eyes and tried not to panic as he continued to taunt me. I began to remember what Hiei had told me when I fired a rather strong blast during the time that I was attacked by a youkai. He said I had stronger powers than anyone could imagine. I must centralize my power, harness it from within. Oh well, here goes everything! I raised up my arms and crossed them over my head. I carefully aimed it at the direction where Kowaru's you ki was the most powerful. I could feel the rei ki burst through my body as fire and wind unite. I open my eyes and extended my open palms as I shouted "FIRE WIND!!!" Kowaru laughed at this girl's foolish attempts. "No one can defeat me, fool!" he roared as he met her blast head on. 

I smile as I see him cringe in horror. The flames of my fire wind devouring his very soul. I smile prettily, then suddenly the world

went black.


End file.
